emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8130 (23rd April 2018)
Plot Rhona bumps into Pete outside the shop and establishes Ross hasn't told him about coming onto her. A still furious Arthur refuses to go to school so Laurel agrees he can stay home today. Doug cannot believe Laurel is even entertaining the idea. Jimmy makes excuses to not engage in marital relations with Nicola. Ross calls an old drug dealer mate looking for painkillers, just as Rhona storms into Dale View to question if he's going to tell Pete about yesterday. She believes if Pete should hear about it, it should be from her. At that moment, Pete returns home. Liv's has an altercation with cellmate Tash which Steve breaks it up. Afterward, Steve picks up Liv's workbook and is impressed she's done some work so encourages her to come to class. Ross ears perk up when Rhona mentions to Pete that none of her colleague are working at the surgery today. When Bernice asks Nicola if the washing machine is working again, Jimmy wrongly concludes she's talking about his problem and inadvertently reveals his impotence problem to everyone in the café. Arthur continues to act up and when Doug calls around to Mulberry Cottage, Arthur asks if he can move in with him, commenting if he knew what happened, he'd be on his side. Doug questions what's going on so Laurel is forced to tell her father about her affair with Bob. A desperate Ross searches the drugs cabinet at the surgery looking for painkillers but is disturbed when Rhona and Pete appear. Nicola cannot believe Jimmy would think she could betray him by telling Bernice about his problem. Sex therapist Misty offers some advice. Jimmy informs Nicola that the Viagra makes him feel ill then storms out. After sending Pete over to the pub, Rhona notices the drugs cabinet has been jimmied open and panics when she hears a noise. Ross reveals himself. Doug believes Bob took advantage of Laurel as she's a grieving widow but Laurel explains she liked being wanted again. She begs Doug not to blame Bob and suggests Arthur goes to stay with him for a few days until things calm down. Rhona demands Ross hands over the pills, threatening to call the police if he doesn't. Instead, Ross downs some pills. Rhona threatens to tells Pete everything and report Ross to the police for burglary but Ross hits back that he'll tell Pete that she made a pass at him - he's confident his brother will believe him as he's the only family member he has left so Rhona suggests they put that theory to the test. Armed with a crowbar, Ross orders Rhona not to tell Pete or the police anything. Afterward, Rhona heads over the pub where she informs Pete that Ross is addicted to painkillers and also made a pass at her. Steve returns to Liv's cell having marked her work. Liv is surprised how well she did. Rhona decides to cover up the drugs Ross took and won't report him to the police. When Ross appears in the pub, Pete challenges him about the drugs, stealing from the surgery and coming onto Rhona. Ross denies coming onto Rhona. In the café, Doug confronts Bob about his affair with Laurel. Bob protests they didn't set out to hurt anyone. Doug comments Bob should be ashamed of himself. Pete believes Rhona over Ross. He knows Ross is in self-destruct mode and fears what his brother will do if his attacker gets off. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Tash - Lizzie Wilson *Steve - Joel Morris *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *HMYOI Skipdale - Cell *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes